Quality Time
by Contagious-Anime-Obsession
Summary: Because of all the stress at the Order effecting people's health, Komui's came up with a brand new mission…to have fun! So, the Lenalee, Kanda, Allen, Lavi are off to a water park! Thanks so much to Mystery Dream! You've been a ton of help!
1. Chapter 1

*Hey guys! I love -man and all the couples but I've been having a hard time coming up with stories for the different couples.

Help me out!

At her brother's request, Lenalee was currently dragging Kanda down the hallway towards Komui's office. Allen and Lavi had just said ok when she'd told them that they had a meeting, but Kanda fought back. "I don't want to talk to that idiot!" Kanda complained as she pulled him by his arm.

"I think it's a mission." Lenalee said in a tempting voice, trying to get him to want to come. "So?" Kanda snapped back. "Um, there might be things you can cut up." She tried again. "I have things like that here." He retorted. "Um, Allen and Lavi will be there." He tried to pull away "Now I really don't want to go" Lenalee's arms was getting tired. "I'll make you my super-secret soba!" Kanda tried to hide the fact that his eyes widened. "Well I guess I could listen to what he has to say."

Lenalee had forgotten that she had created her super-secret soba years ago to get him to go along with things like meetings with Komui.

They walked into the meeting five minutes late. "What did you have to do, Lenalee, drag him down the hall?" Allen laughed. "Practically." She giggled. Kanda put his hand on his Mugen but Lenalee pointed to a two-person couch and they sat down. "Alright." Komui said, exasperated, like HE had been the one to drag Kanda in. "A lot of exersists and staff have had their health effected by the amount of stress lately. Our Head Nurse informed me that if something is not done soon, we might not have any exorsists with the streagth to fight."

Lenalee looked sollem, Allen and Lavi were clearly shocked, and Kanda looked just a tad bit interested. "So, I have a new mission for you. I'm sending you out….to have fun."

. . . . .

After a long silence, some loud arguments, and finally acceptance, they had been sent off to get ready to leave in the morning. Komui had given them a list of stuff to take, and had ordered them not to ask question. Not that it was top secret, he just thought it would be fun if it was surprised.

Lenalee, having never been taught to be a girly girl, was packed in ten minutes. Without even thinking, she made her way to Kanda's room to help. The thing that only Lenalee knew about Kanda was that he always had a really hard time deciding on what to take on trips. Usually he just wore his uniform and his favorite change of clothes, but she could sense when he felt like he needed to be particular about what he took. And that could take him hours.

(Kanda's point of view)

My usually spot-free room was a wreck. No matter how much I consentrated, I diidn't know what to take! It was easier with the list but it was very vague.

**Shorts**

**Short sleeved shirts **

**Sandals**

**Dress clothes **

**Nice shoes **

**Leave extra room**

I mean, how in the hell am I going to know what's approprient! I wouldn't bother at all, and just dress regularly but the bottom of the list says clearly.

**Kanda – if you don't do as directed, I will take away Mugen until you return**

**Love, Komui**

Then I heard a knock at my door. I yanked it open to see Lenalee. She smiled knowingly when she saw my room. "I thought you'd like some help." If it had been anyone else he would have yelled in their face and slammed the door. But seeing as it was her, he simply stepped aside.

(Normal P.O.V)

A half-hour later, they were done packing but Kanda's room was even messier. Sense she'd gotten there, she'd started two clothes wars, ran around with a pair of his underwear, and tried to tie his hair up in pigtails. After they argued about his hair all the way through dinner, Kanda went to bed dreading spending "fun-time" with the annoying Beansprout.


	2. Let's swim!

Chapter 2

In the morning, they all spent half an hour arguing over who would wake up Lenalee. Komui had just gotten done telling them dramatic stories about Lenalee's bad side when she was woken up in the morning. Because none of them had ever actually done so, they believed him and didn't wish to see for themselves.

They finally all agreed that Lavi would be the one to go and get her. Lavi very nervously opened her door. Across the room, in front of a window, was Lenalee's bed. She was sleeping silently and looked almost like an angel. Lavi tapped her shoulder, "Lenalee? It's time to get up now." Lenalee's eyes opened slowly and Lavi stood very still, waiting for her reaction. But the one she gave wasn't any of the ones he had expected.

Lenalee sat up and rubbed her eyes before throwing her arms around his neck. "Do I have to?" she asked, bating her eyelashes. Lavi couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "Ya, you do. Sorry." He stepped back with her still clutching his neck. He walked all the way down to the entrance hall (Lenalee had slept in her clothes and her bag was already down there) with her hanging like that.

"Little help here?" Lavi said, as he entered the hall. Kanda put down his sword, which had been being used to threaten Allen with a hair cut, and looked over. Allen burst out in really, REALLY, loud laughter. "Here you go." He said as he detached Lenalee from Lavi's neck. She smiled at them, back to herself now that she was fully awake, and took the hair clips from Komui. "So, everyone ready?" the Chief asked as his little sister tied up her hair. Three people unexcitedly nodded their heads while their chief beamed at them. "Good! Now, go have fun.

And THAT'S how they all ended up in the changing rooms of a huge indoor water park.

"Hurry up, Yuu! Allen, don't be such a slowpoke!" Lavi yelled, standing by the door shirtless, with orange shorts on and a bandana on his forehead. "I'm not slow!" Allen yelled, walking up to Lavi wearing only green shorts. All of their swim suits had been waiting for them in packages. "Shut up you two." Kanda growled, walking out. He wore black shorts and a wide-sleeved tank top. "And if you ever call me that again, idiot-rabbit, I'll kill you." Allen and Lavi exited the changing rooms laughing, fallowed by a murderous looking Kanda.

They all stopped in their tracks. "Hey, guys!" Called Lenalee from over by the pool. She stood up and waved them over, but it took them all a minute or two to get their barings. Lenalee was wearing a black bikini top and black/white short shorts for swimming. Kanda was the first to move. "I'm going to meditate." He growled and went over to one of the chairs next to the pool.

Next was Lavi. He slapped Allen on the back of the head, yelled "You're it!" and cannon-balled into the pool. Lenalee laughed as she got splashed. Instead of joining though, she went and took a seat next to Kanda. "Where's Mugen?" she asked. None of them, except Allen, had their innocence with them. Kanda opened his eyes annoyed, and replied "in the changing room." Lenalee decided to leave him alone and sun tan. That was possible because the celling of the water park was a glass dome. She had almost fallen asleep when she felt two pairs of hands on her.

Allen and Lavi grabbed ahold of Lenalee and swung her back and forth. "One!" they yelled "Two!" Kanda bolted up into a sitting position once he realized what they were doing. "Three!" they finished in chorus and let go. Lenalee flew into the deep side of the pool, nearly ten feet from the edge.

But instead of laughing or yelling at Allen and Lavi, she simply screamed. In panic. "You idiots!" Yelled Kanda from behind them. "She can't swim!" the smiles died from their faces as Kanda dove into the water after her.


	3. Fire crackers

Chapter 3

Allen and Lavi watched, shocked, as Kanda dove into the pool after Lenalee. Once he got to her, he was able to keep her above water. It only took a moment for them to realize, though, that he couldn't swim well enough to get her back.

Lavi face-palmed, looking as if he had never, in all his bookman junior years, seen anything more idiotic. Allen was visibly shaking with anger. "Bastard." He hissed. Both exorsists dove into the pull at the same time.

Lenalee slowly opened her eyes. All she remembered before she passed out was being under water. "Lenalee are you alright?" Allen said, leaning over her. She nodded and sat up, holding her aching head. "Kanda?" she asked in her normal voice. Allen tilted his to his left, where Kanda sat holding his head next to a crossed-legged grinning Lavi.

She walked over cautiously, watching for signs to tell her what kind of mood he was in. "Kanda…" she said, and he looked up at her, waiting to be yelled at for his stupid act. But it never came. "You idiot!" she cried, hugging him tightly. Even not seeing her face he knew she was smiling.

"Ya, Yuu!" Yelled the red-head. "That was a really dumb moved you pulled. Lenalee yanked herself out of the hug, and turned to Lavi with a raised arm. And slapped him. "This is all YOUR fault, she screamed. You and Allen just had to be reckless!" She ran into the girls locker room. Once inside, she got in a shower to hide her tears.

Lavi stared after her as she ran away. "I..I.." he said, turning to dust with an out stretched hand in the direction she had ran. A hand hit the back of head. "Nice one." Kanda said. He didn't yell, or cuss. He didn't threaten or call them names. But Lavi and Allen could see a sad look on his face, the first time since either of them had met him that they saw anything but anger on his face. That was excluding when he was talking to Lenalee alone. He always seemed…peaceful. Well, MORE peaceful.

"Lets head to our room." Allen suggested, and they all walked quietly out of the pool area. Four hours later, it had gotten pitch dark and reached 8:30. But Lenalee had yet to return. She had the adjoining room next to theirs, but she wasn't there either, as they had kept the door between them wide open.

Allen stopped his paceing for a moment, and looked at Lavi. "Lavi. You should go look for her." Lavi's head shoot up, and he gaped at the white-haired boy as if had said to walk to the moon. "But.." the bookman tried, but culd think of not reasons to not go look for her. Kanda stood up from his meditating. "She is likely in the places where she feels comfortable. Look there." He said, his face expressionless. Lavi blushed. "But…I don't know what those places could possibly be." Kanda's eyebrow twitched. "How stupid can you get?" he sighed. "The library with the Fiction books, baking in the kitchen, or drawing on the roof would me the most likely. She only goes shopping when she is happy, and she wouldn't go to any cafes on her own." He said the last part mostly to himself.

Lavi looked at him. "So, the library, the roof, and the kitchen?" Kanda nodded. "And the parlor-styled lounge down-stairs. Check on the couch closest to the fire. Look there last, though." Lavi nodded and left the room. Kanda smirked and turned towards the window, but Allen caught it. "Where is she?" he said, exasperated. Kanda didn't even hesitate. "Probably in the lounge, she likes to be by a fireplace when its dark. Always thought that was the weirdest thing about her." Kanda huffed. "But if he can't find her, I have one last place. I'll go get her myself if it comes to that.

Lavi raced down the hall way, going up to the roof first. She wasn't there, but the cool air caused him to stay a moment. 'Dammit. Why did I have to piss her off?' He thought to himself, angrily, before heading toward the library.

Almost half an hour later, he found himself in the lounge. He hadn't found the girl anywhere else. She HAD to be here! He stepped into the room. There was a couch in front of the fire, and two groups of leather chairs covering the room. He scanned the room, and there she was: stretched out on the couch. "Lenalee." Lavi said softly, as he stepped closer. She sat up and looked at him. "You..came for me?" She said, sounding shocked. "Of course." Lavi said, taking a seat next to her. She smiled at him, "No one but Kanda has ever done that."

Lavi stared for a moment, then smiled too. "How can you possibley see anything in him other than a mean, self-centered, lunatic?" He asked. They looked at each other, then began laughing uncontrollably. "Practise." She blurted out between giggles.

This reminded them both of when they were younger, right after Lavi had arrived at the Order. Kanda had nearly killed him, like with Allen, but because Lavi had caused him to spill Soba all over him (what Lavi didn't know was that it had been Lenalee's special soba). Lavi had been the one to run away, and Lenalee had hunted him down. She had found him outside, bundled up and sitting in the snow under a tree. Lenalee hadn't known what to say, so she said nothing at all. She simply cleared a space on the ground and put a fire cracker down. Lavi and her spent two hours sitting fire crackers off before going inside.

Once their laughter was done, they made their way back up to the rooms. Lenalee went into the boys room to use their adjoining door, but found something really cute. Kanda and Allen had staid up waiting for the two of them. Allen lay on top of his bed covers fully clothed, while Kanda had passed out on the couch. Lenalee threw a blanket over Kanda, very gently so as not to wake him up, before taking Allen's shoes off and doing the same.

She said goodnight to Lavi, and went to bed in the next room, very, very happy.


	4. One room mahem

Chapter 4

Two days later, just before noon, the group sat on a train. Lenalee was beaming, talking franticly about this morning. She was so happy that she had learned the basics of swimming, At least enough to keep herself afloat and maybe even propel herself to the side of a pool if she was thrown in again. Though Kanda refused to let Allen and Lavi test that theory.

After a few minutes of listening to Lenalee go on and on, Lavi announced he was going to the dining car. Allen quickly agreed to accompany him.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, Kanda and Lenalee slapped high-fives. "Worked like a charm." Lenalee said slyly. "Take that beansprout, rabbit." Hissed Kanda, an evil aura surrounding him; Lenalee sweat-dropped watching him.

"Wow that girl can talk." Lavi said as they made their way through the almost-empty hallway. "yeah." Answered Allen, looking exhausted. Lavi chuckled. Lavi, walking with his arms behind his head, almost stepped on a guy sitting on the floor. "What you doing, man?" he asked. "Shh!" the guy answered, "This is intense." The guy leaned forward, Allen and Lavi fallowing his line of sight.

There sat two guys and what looked like a boy. They were in the middle of a, like the man had said, INTENSE match of poker. The boy was doing good, but had started falling short. They could already see him sweating. Taking a closer look, Allen saw the boy cheating. With a wicked smile, Dark Allen came out, and sat down. "Deal me." He said, still smileing. Lavi leaned back, looking ready to run. He had gone completely white and his face was pulled into a grimace.

The three poker players stared at him for a minute. "We're almost done with hand, Man, sorry." The skinnier of the two men said. Allen chuckled evilly, causeing the boy next to him to sweat-drop. "I can come in now, go easy, and STILL beat all your asses." He claimed, waving his hand as if the challenge was nothing. The fatter of the two men smiled. "Alright, lets make a bet."

. . . . . . . . . .

All three competitors were pure white, their jaws hanging to the ground. Allen pulled his loot to him, smiling sweetly, just as the train pulled to a stop. "Thank you." He said. Just then, the kid jumped up angrily. He threw his hat to the ground, revealing that he was not actually a he. Her hair fell to her shoulders, her fist raised in anger.

Two other kids appeared behind Lavi, and the girl shook off her anger and ran off with them. The two men stood up and walked away, while Allen just shrugged. They made their way back to their cabin to find Kanda taking down his bag from the shelf and Lenalee passed out on the seat. Lavi laughed, more like a giggle, and advanced toward her with a marker from his pocket.

Kanda swatted him on the head with the sheath of Mugen, as he passed by to leave room, while Allen snickered. "Do you ALWAYS carry this with you?" he asked, picking up the marker that Lavi had dropped. With a guilty smile, Lavi plucked the marker from Allen's fingers. "Of course not." He said, smiling guiltily. The white haired boy knelt down by Lenalee, shaking her. "Time to get up, Lenalee. Come on." She refused to wake up, turning over to avoid his attempts. Kanda walked back in, looking even more annoyed. "What the hell is taking so long?!" he growled. Allen and Lavi pointed at the sleeping girl in unison.

"She won't wake you, Yuu!" Lavi whined. Kanda glared at him, a silent threat to NEVER call him Yuu again. "Cake." He said, slowly. Allen and Lavi were completely confused, both asking a drawn out "Whaaat?" Behind them they heard a "Where?" Turning they saw an awake Lenalee.

"How'd you do that?" Allen asked, as Lavi was desperately trying to get permission to draw on her. Kanda shrugged, and walked out into the hall.

Half an hour later, Kanda dragged Allen and Lavi to the front of their hotel. Lenalee sighed, "I can't believe you two got us lost twice!" Groaning, she went to check them in. A few minutes later, a bell hop came to get them. "Right this way, exorsists." The man bowed. The manager awaited them at the door to their room.

"Because of a mistake, I have to sincerely apologize. There has only been one room reserved for you." Kanda was furious. "Komui!" he growled, stalking off to use the phone in the lobby for a call to their unfortunate chief.

. . .

"How the hell are we going to all fit in here?" Lavi said, not really mad. "I don't know. I guess I can sleep on the couch and two of you will have to sleep in one bed." Lenalee said, putting her bad in the wardrobe. She never bothered to unpack on any of her missions. She turned to see Allen and Lavi's disgusted faces. "Guys don't really share beds." Allen explained nicely. "Ok. Then I'll share a bed with someone. You guys can figure that out while I go take a bath at the communal bath downstairs."

By the time Kanda came back to the room, he could hear Allen and Lavi's argument from down the hall. "What the hell is going on?" he asked, walking in. Allen turned toward the samurai and started to explain. "Since we only have two beds, Lenalee decided that one of us will have to take the couch while she'll share the second bed with the other!" He proclaimed.

Kanda raised his eyebrow. "So who's doing what? I'm sleeping in a bed." He said, not really caring. "Well then I'll share with Lenalee and Allen can have the couch." Lavi said, as if that settled things. "No way!" Allen yelled, throwing a pillow at him before running out. "I'm going to take a bath." Muttered Lavi. Kanda hadn't been listening and was already meditating on the floor.

Allen was dragging his feet towards the bath when he heard Lenalee's voice. "Yes, it's a lot of fun." He heard her say, but she sounded ready to cry. He sneakily peered around the corner, seeing her on the phone with her forehead against the wall. "It really is fun, Brother. I just wish, that my first real experience at life would have you in it." Allen knew he shouldn't ease drop, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Lenalee's face, as a sad smile appeared on it. "Yes you're right." She said. "I do have HIM."

A part of dark Allen appeared, causing him to listen more intently. "Okay, you're right. At least I get to spend this time with my friends." He wished he could have heard Komui's reply, because Lenalee laughed suddenly. "Yes, _thank you_ Brother." She said sarcastically. "Even when you are so overly obsessed with me, you set it up so that I could come with him. Okay, talk to you soon. Love you, bye."

Allen pressed his back to the wall as he heard her walk away. He new the ten year thing was about how she had gotten to be in the order, which he had heard only bits and pieces of. But who was HE? Obviously it was either him, Lavi, or Kanda. But which one and what about him? Did she LOVE him; did she hate him. Crap, now he wanted to find out.

"No, no, Allen." He said to himself as he headed to the bath. "You can't just go snooping into Lenalee's personal life like that." He argued with himself all the way until he saw that Lavi was also in the communal bath. Then, he quickly forgot about Lenalee's phone call and started arguing with Lavi about the bedding arrangements again. It was dark when the returned to the room, still arguing.

Lenalee had a pounding headache, and had just finished brushing her hair when they came in. It now reached below the bottom of her ears, and though no one had noticed (even now she wanted them to with all her heart) she was so happy it was growing fast she could cry. Because of their loudness, coupled with her headache, she screamed at them to shut up because SHE would choose who slept where.


	5. Utterly Alone

Chapter 5

Lavi and Allen stood in the door way, shell shocked and grimacing. Kanda got up from the floor, his meditation broken. "S…sorry Lena…" Lavi tried, but she interrupted him. "I don't want to hear it!" the red-head fell back into silence, never having heard Lenalee this mad, not even at Komui.

"Now." She said slowly, stressing the word. "You are both going to shut up and sleep in that…" she pointed a finger at the bed farthest from the window, "_together."_ Allen stepped forward, jis hands up in a half pleading, half 'I –come-in-peace' sign. "But then who is going to sleep on the couch?" he asked, trying to reason. "No one!"

The female exorcist nearly yelled the last word, before moving her hand from her pounding temple to Kanda's arm. She pushed him towards the bed next to the window, where he sat down, looking confused. She walked around the bed to the farthest side from the red-head and beansprout. She dropped like a rock onto her side and didn't move.

Without a single word of protest, Kanda turned the lights off and got into the bed next to her. Lavi and Allen did the same in their bed, too terrified to rebuke her "orders".

Once the rabbit and beansprout had started snoring, Kanda turned over so that he faced Lenalee. "Is your headache back?" he whispered to her. She opened her eyes and shook her head. "I'm okay." She said, but continued to rub her temple. Slowly, the samurai leaned his forehead against hers. After a moment or two, she dropped her hand from her head and fell asleep. In the couple of seconds before he himself nodded off to sleep, Kanda had a fleating thought. 'Did she plan all of that?'

The next day, Lenalee was back to normal. Allen was woke up by Lenalee softly shaking him. When he opened his eyes, he found her so close that his face lit up like a red light bulb. Kanda was already up, and took the liberty of waking up Lavi…by pushing him off the side of the bed.

"Our train leaves at 3:00, so we can look around a little bit" Lenalee said, turning to face them with a mug of coffee in her hand. She was just about to take a sip when Lavi snatched it out of her hand "Hey!" she yelled, but not without a grin on her face. He put it back in her hand, half of it gone. She was about to drink the rest of it when Allen repeated Lavi's motions and she got it back empty. She started to say something, but shrugged and went to get herself a new cup of coffee. Lenalee came back with her coffee, along with ones for Lavi and Allen, plus Kanda's tea.

Allen drank his coffee near the window, Lavi laying on the floor, Kanda drank his tea while meditatling, and Lenalee watched her three friends as she enjoyed her non-stolen java. Allen suddenly say the kid from the train the day before, out the window. He drained his drink, left it on the window seal, and ran out of the room with a "See you later!" Lavi sat up fast. "Wait for me!" he yelled at Allen, leaving his mug on the floor and running after the white-haired boy. Once Kanda finished his tea, he too left to go find food.

Lenalee was left alone to drink her coffee and look out at the sun. But that's how she always was left. _Utterly alone._


End file.
